Woodbury, Georgia (Comic Series)
Woodbury, Georgia is a town 52 miles away from Atlanta, Georgia, and 30 miles from Fayetteville, with a pre-plague population of 1,102. In the novel, The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor, it is mentioned there are "about sixty" members of the town. In "Walk With Me", it is said that there are 73 people. The town has a McDonald's, Wal-Mart, and an Arena where they held fights for entertainment.Issue 27, page 7, 15. The town was first discovered by the survivors in Issue 27 of the comics after Glenn, Rick Grimes and Michonne explore a helicopter crash; they follow the footprints and find that the passengers have been taken to Woodbury. Woodbury appears in Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series) where Michonne and Andrea are taken by The Governor and other Woodbury survivors in the episode "Walk With Me". Comic Series Inhabitants *Brian Blake - The leader of Woodbury going under the name of his late brother Philip Blake. More commonly known as The Governor. Dr. Stevens mentions his name to be Philip, which was his brother's name. A ruthless dictator, he is the one responsible for the deaths of most people of Rick's group. Shot in the head by Lilly during the Prison assault. *Caesar Martinez - A wall guard in Woodbury. Killed by Rick upon his escape from the Prison. *Bruce Cooper - The Governor's right hand man. Shot by Andrea. *Gabe - The Governor's right hand man. Shot by Andrea. *Dr. Stevens - A doctor in Woodbury who tried to escape Woodbury. *Alice - Dr. Stevens' assistant. Shot during the Prison Assault. *Penny Blake - Zombified niece of Brian and daughter of Philip Blake. Brian feeds her with "strangers". *Philip Blake - Brian's brother who traveled to Woodbury with his family and Nick Parsons. *Nick Parsons - A religious man who traveled with the Blake Family to Woodbury. *Major Gene Gavin - Ruthless former Woodbury leader before Brian took charge. *Bob Stookey - Local town drunk. Patched The Governor up. *Lilly Caul - Woodbury soldier, who shot and killed Lori Grimes, Judith Grimes and The Governor. *Harold - Woodbury arena fighter. *Eugene - Woodbury arena fighter. *Wes - Woodbury survivor who took Rick's, Glenn's and Michonne's weapons away. *Miss Williams - Woodbury citizen whose child is sick. *Matthew Williams - Miss Williams' sick child. *Jim Bridges - Woodbury soldier killed by Tyreese. Had a daughter who was accidentally killed by Nick Parsons. The last name isn't completely sure. *Eric - Woodbury soldier killed by Michonne. *Sam - Woodbury soldier killed by Andrea. *Daniel - Woodbury soldier killed by both Michonne and Tyreese. *Jared - A tank driver from Woodbury. *Matthew - A soldier from Woodbury who briefly took Michonne's sword. Killed by Michonne. *Guard - A guard that stood on the Woodbury catwalks. *Guard - A guard that stood on the Woodbury catwalks. *Soldier - A soldier who was killed by Michonne. *Citizen - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Trey Barker - Resident who lived in Woodbury. Former Companion to Major Gavin. *Manning - Resident who lived in Woodbury. Former Companion to Major Gavin. *Charlie - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Detroit - Resident who lived in Woodbury. Killed by Major Gavin. *Stinson - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Sam the Butcher - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Tommy Zorn - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Johnson - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Greely - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Travis - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Duane - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Calvin Deets - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Yellow Mike - Resident who lived in Woodbury. Killed by Walkers. *Haynes - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Stevie - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Broyles - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Taggert - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Swede - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Dean Gorman - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Johnny Pruitt - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Davy - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *Scott Moon - Resident who lived in Woodbury. Killed by Brian Blake. *Megan Lafferty - Resident who lived in Woodbury. Committed Succeeded. *Josh Lee Hamilton - Resident who lived in Woodbury. *15 unnamed Deaths *Penny Blake - Wasn't killed after reanimation. Brian feeds her with "strangers". *Yellow Mike - Resident who lived in Woodbury. Killed by Walkers. *Bridge's Daughter - Killed by Nick Parsons. *Philip Blake - Killed by Nick Parsons when Philip tried to rape a girl. *Nick Parsons - Killed by Brian Blake when Nick killed Brian's brother, Philip. *Detroit - Killed by Gene Gavin. *Major Gene Gavin - Former Woodbury leader. Killed by Brian. *Johnson - Feed to Penny by the Governor. *Greely - Feed to Penny by the Governor. *Trey Barker - Killed by Brian Blake. *Scott Moon - Killed by Brian Blake. *Josh Lee Hamilton - Killed by Sam the Butcher. *Sam the Butcher - Killed by Stinson in the Arena battle. *Stinson - Feed to Walkers by the Governor. *Tommy Zorn - Feed to Penny or killed in the Arena. *Manning - Feed to Penny or killed in the Arena. *Megan Lafferty - Suicide. Shot by Bob before reanimation. *Stevie - Killed by Walkers. *Swede - Shot by Bruce Cooper. *Broyles - Killed by Walkers. *Taggert - Killed by Walkers. *Harold - Killed by Eugene at infirmary. *Eugene - Killed by Michonne during arena battle. *Dr. Stevens - Bitten by a Walker while escaping Woodbury. *Caesar Martinez - Killed by Rick after trying to tell Brian Blake where the prison is. *Bruce Cooper - Killed by Andrea. *Sam - Killed by Andrea. *Jim Bridges - Killed by Tyreese. *Eric - Killed by Michonne. *Daniel - Killed by both Michonne and Tyreese. *Matthew - Killed by Michonne. *Gabe - Killed by Andrea. *Alice - Killed during the Prison Assault. *Brian Blake - Killed by Lilly Caul during the Prison assault. *Many Unnamed Citizens. TV Series History Attack on Woodbury Michonne informs Rick that Glenn and Maggie were taken to Woodbury as captives. Rick forms a search team consisting of Daryl, Oscar, Michonne, and himself to go out to rescue their friends. They sneak into Woodbury, knock out a guard and find Maggie and Glenn about to be escorted away. They are rescued and a gunfight ensues in the streets, leaving several guards dead. Meanwhile, Michonne sneaks into The Governor's apartment and awaits him, but hears noises from his secret room. She finds the zombified Penny. Believing her to be captive, Michonne removes the hood from Penny and discovers that she is a Walker. Philip bursts in and asks Michonne to spare his daughter, but Michonne stabs her through the head, and gets into a fight with Philip. During the fight, some of the tanks are overturned, scattering water, glass, and disembodied Walker heads around the room. Philip gains the upper hand in the fight and tries to strangle Michonne. Before he can choke her to death, she stabs him in the eye with a glass shard from the broken fish tanks. Back in the streets, Oscar helps Maggie and Glenn climb over the back gate, but is shot by a guard who Rick hallucinates as Shane. The attack ends with the group successfully escaping, though Daryl has been captured and brought to the arena where the entire town screams for his death, along with Merle's, who has been labeled as a terrorist. Rick and Maggie return to Woodbury to rescue Daryl and get into a shoot out at the Walker Arena leading to the death of Haley and the rescue of Daryl and Merle. During the escape, several Walkers infiltrate Woodbury, causing the death of Richard Foster. Counter-Attack As of "The Suicide King", at least six guards were killed, along with Warren, Haley, and Richard Foster (indirectly by Walkers who entered Woodbury); Merle escapes town; and the Guard Tower shooter dies. With the arrival of Tyreese and his group in "I Ain't a Judas", and the deaths at the feed store in "This Sorrowful Life", the town's population was at 53 with a 54th on the way. In the aftermath of the attack, many of the citizens of Woodbury wanted to leave. After Andrea talked to them, they changed their minds. After the attack, Woodbury becomes a police state and is preparing for another attack by boarding up windows, teaching its inhabitants to shoot, and building an army. Currently, The Governor's army consisted of 34 people (not including Ms. McLeod and Tyreese's group). Rick had a meeting with The Governor to settle their war peacefully. Philip offered Rick and the Prison Group a deal that if Michonne was given as a prisoner, Woodbury would back down. After much contemplation, Rick accepted the deal on behalf of his group. Merle took Michonne to fulfil the deal; however, after a long conversation with her, he let Michonne go. He went to the meeting place and killed at least 8 Woodbury militia members before falling prey to The Governor. The Governor deliberately shot Merle below the neck to allow him to reanimate, which Merle feared more than anything else. His body was later put down by his brother, Daryl. After the attack on the feed store by Merle, the army consists of 28 people (31, counting Tyreese, Sasha, and Allen). Woodbury Massacre The Governor rallied up all of his remaining army once he returned from the feed store and Tyreese informs The Governor that he and Sasha will not join the fight, but offers to stay behind to guard the women and children. After a tense moment, The Governor consents. The Governor and his soldiers arrive at the prison, where they shoot up the guard towers, mow down the Walkers in the prison yard, and storm the cell block. But they find no sign of Rick's group. The Governor splits up his troops to investigate the dark prison corridors known as The Tombs. Smoke grenades go off and the prison alarm sounds. Walkers attack The Governor's men, forcing them to retreat outside where Glenn and Maggie ambush them with gunfire. The Governor's army quickly flees the prison. One teen is killed by Carl in the woods after he fled from The Prison. After the failed prison attack, the Woodbury survivors retreat. On the road, The Governor stops the fleeing convoy and demands they return and finish the job. When the survivors refuse, The Governor open fires on the crowd, killing almost everyone, including Paul and Allen. Karen survives by hiding under another Woodbury resident's body. The Governor, Shumpert, and Martinez drive off. After Rick and his group catches up with the convoy, they discover Karen and take her back to Woodbury where they find Andrea. The remaining Woodbury citizens, mostly elderly and children, including Ms. McLeod, are brought to live at the prison as well as Tyreese and Sasha whom rejoin the prison, and Karen, who escaped The Governor's massacre. The town of Woodbury is currently an abandoned settlement and a ghost town. The bus full of survivors that Tyreese drove to the Prison had formed one of the fortified gates at Woodbury, implying that the town was left to the walkers. Inhabitants Residents *Philip Blake - Also known as "The Governor" of Woodbury. *Penny Blake - The Governor's zombified daughter. Killed by Michonne. *Milton Mamet - A researcher for The Governor. *Andrea - Newely found member of Woodbury, Also the ex-lover of The Governor. *Merle Dixon - The Governor's right-hand man and brother of Daryl Dixon. Marked a traitor, and escaped with Daryl after arena retaliation. *Dr. Stevens - A doctor living in Woodbury. *Caesar Martinez - The Governor's other right-hand man and a defender living in Woodbury *Shumpert - A skilled archer defender living in Woodbury. *Pete - An unseen defender living in Woodbury. *Rowan - One of The Governor's lovers. *Eileen - A pregnant resident of Woodbury and is almost ready to give birth to her child. *Robbie - Unseen food distributor of Woodbury. *Paul - A resident of Woodbury. Killed in the Woodbury Massacre. *Tyreese - Newely found member of Woodbury. *Sasha - Newely found member of Woodbury. *Allen - Newely found member of Woodbury, Member of the Woodbury Army. *Ben - Newely found member of Woodbury. Member of the Woodbury Army. *Karen - A former resident of Woodbury, now living in the prison. *Noah - A teenage boy living in Woodbury. He has asthma. *Ms. McLeod - An elderly woman whom formely lived in Woodbury, now living in the prison. *Crowley - One of The Governor's close men. Killed by Michonne in woods outside of town. *Tim - One of The Governor's close men. Killed by Michonne in woods outside of town. *Gargulio - A defender-in-training who was murdered by Merle outside of Woodbury in the woods while searching for Michonne. *Michael Coleman - An elderly resident of Woodbury who was suffering from prostate cancer. He donated his body to Milton's experiments and was killed by Andrea after reanimation. *Warren - A defender living in Woodbury. Stabbed in the neck by Maggie. *Haley - One of the few female defenders. Shot down by Maggie. *Richard Foster - A resident. Bitten by Walkers, and shot in the head by The Governor before reanimation. *Jody - Resident of Woodbury killed by Carl. *At least 38 unnamed residents :*Eisenberg - A defender by Rick's group (may be one of guards killed by Ricks group) :*Bob Adams - A defender by Rick's group (may be one of guards killed by Ricks group) :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by Merle. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 2 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 3 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by The Governor. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 4 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 5 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 6 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 7 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 8 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 9 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 10 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 11 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 12 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 13 - A defender living in Woodbury. Killed by Maggie. Deaths :Woodbury Citizens *Crowley - One of the Governor's close men. Killed by Michonne in the woods outside of town (Alive). Stabbed in the head by Garguilo (Before Reanimation). *Tim - One of the Governor's close men. Killed by Michonne in the woods outside of town (Alive). Stabbed in the head by Merle (Before Reanimation). *Gargulio - A defender-in-training who was murdered by Merle outside of Woodbury in the woods. *Michael Coleman - An elderly resident of Woodbury suffering from prostate cancer. He donated his body to Milton's experiments and was killed by Andrea after reanimation. *Warren - A defender living in Woodbury. Stabbed in the neck by Maggie. *Penny Blake - The Governor's zombified daughter. Killed by Michonne. *Eisenberg - A defender by Rick's group (one of the unnamed killed 5 below) *Bob Adams - A defender by Rick's group (one of the unnamed killed 5 below) *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 4 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 8 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 9 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 10 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 11 - Killed by Rick's group. *Haley - One of the few female defenders. Killed by Maggie. *Richard Foster - A resident. Bitten by Walkers, and shot in the head by The Governor before reanimation. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 13 - Killed by Maggie. *Ben - Killed by Merle. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 - Killed by Merle. *Merle Dixon - Killed by The Governor (Alive). Killed by Daryl (Zombified). *Allen - Killed in the Woodbury Army Massacre. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 3 - Killed in the Woodbury Army Massacre. *Paul - Killed in the Woodbury Army Massacre. *Milton Mamet - Killed by The Governor (Alive), Killed by Andrea (Zombified). *Andrea - Bit by Milton Mamet, shot herself to prevent reanimation. ; Other *Lieutenant Welles - A National Guard officer captured after the helicopter crash and killed under the orders of The Governor. *Oscar - Killed by a Woodbury guard when trying to escape Woodbury. Shot by Maggie before reanimation. Remaining survivors After the massacre, only 20 or so people are left from the town and now living in the prison. ; Confirmed alive *Philip Blake - Also known as "The Governor" of Woodbury. *Caesar Martinez - 2nd in charge of Woodbury, with Philip Blake. *Shumpert - A skilled archer, with Philip Blake. *Karen - The mother of Noah and lone survivor of the Woodbury Army Massacare, now living in the Prison. *Ms. McLeod - An elderly woman now living in the Prison. *About twenty or so other survivors now living in The Prison. ; Unknown *Dr. Stevens - A doctor living in Woodbury. *Pete - An unseen defender living in Woodbury. *Rowan - One of The Governor's lovers. *Eileen - A pregnant resident of Woodbury and is almost ready to give birth to her child. *Robbie - Unseen food distributor of Woodbury. *Noah - A teenage boy living in Woodbury. The son of Karen. He has asthma. Gallery Comic Series Woodburybestdefense1.jpg Woodburybestdefense2.jpg Woodburybestdefense3.jpg Woodburybestdefense4.jpg Woodburybestdefense5.jpg Woodburybestdefense6.jpg Woodburybestdefense7.jpg Woodburybestdefense8.jpg Welcome to Woodbury Sign.JPG TV Series Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h10m39s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h11m15s120.png Woodbury3.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h14m31s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h16m37s30.png Govtvs, 11.png x2_de56884.jpg Woodbury Tire Wall.jpg Woodbury Packed Cars.jpg Woodbury Packed Car.jpg Woodbury Busses.jpg Untitled3.png Untitled1.png TWD S3 Woodbury zombies 2.jpg TWD S3 Woodbury zombies.jpg Suicideking09812.jpg Suicideking darylmaggiemerlerick.jpg Twd 2.jpg Twd 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h41m20s7.png Trivia *In the TV Series, the town of Woodbury is powered by solar panels. **Also, unlike in the comic series, it grows food and has hot showers. ***It is revealed by Merle in "I Ain't a Judas" that Woodbury also has a large library. *In reality: **Woodbury does not have a Wal-Mart, the nearest Wal-Mart is 15 miles away in Thomaston, Georgia.Walmart **In Issue 38, the survivors are searching for the National Guard Station.Issue 38 page 11 Andrea mentions Barnes Mill Road. The nearest Barnes Mill Road is 28 miles away in Hamilton, Georgia.A reader in the letters section (Issue 60, page 25) mentions that there is a Barnes Mill Road in Richmond, Kentucky. **The nearest National Guard station is three miles from Woodbury in the book.Issue 38 page 12 In reality, the nearest National Guard is an armory 25 miles away in LaGrange, Georgia.Google Maps **The Governor's assistants mention searching for the prison, and that the prison maybe on Mcauster Lane.Issue 43, page 14 Mcauster Lane does not exist. **The scenes set in Woodbury were actually filmed in Senoia, Georgia, which is located in Coweta County, adjacent to Meriwether County, where the real Woodbury is located. *Woodbury no longer has any (known) survivors in the TV series. **Andrea was originally told there were 73 members with a baby on the way to make it 74. (excluding herself, Tyreese, Sasha, Allen and Ben, which would make it 79). However, Michonne killed Crowley and Tim, while Merle killed Gargulio; Michael Coleman died during Milton's experiment; Rick, Daryl, Oscar and Maggie killed about 3 unknowns, plus Warren, Eisenberg, Bob Adams and Haley; Phillip put Richard Foster out of his misery; Maggie killed a gunman during the Prison attack; Merle killed 7 plus Ben before being killed by Phillip; Phillip killed Milton; Carl killed Jody; Phillip shot and killed 22 of his people plus Paul and Allen, and Andrea shot herself. This means only (about) 49 have died. Phillip, Martinez and Shumpert ran away and about 12 Woodbury survivors moved to the prison with Tyreese, Sasha and Karen, meaning 9 other survivors are still at Woodbury or possibly joined Rick's Group. Notes Category:Locations Category:Groups